


Sweet Christmas

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Arashi x Mika mentioning, But they are sfw, Cookies, Feelings Realization, First Love, Hinata x Tetora mentioning, Hugs, I'm adding a lot of tags, M/M, Secret Santa 2019, Shinobu x Yuta mentioning, Winter, dirty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Mitsuru just want to make cookies for his friend...Because Sora is his friend, right?





	Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRoseDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRoseDream/gifts).



> This is my Ensemble Stars Secret Santa gift for the talented Ari (@AriTheSkyWriter on Twitter) ( BlueRoseDream here). I hope you like this! Merry (late) Christmas ^^

“We will not celebrate the Christmas party at the house of someone who still believes in Santa!” Tsukasa’s voice has been really loud since a while ago to the surprise of the people present there.

“I don’t want to step in a dull house like yours,” Tori was at the same level as Tsukasa, basically because he was standing on a chair to be able to shout directly at his face.

“So... While we decide the place, everyone, please, make sure you know in which committee are you for the party,” Yuta’s voice was calm, almost as if Tsukasa and Tori were not about to start a physical fight.

“Yuta, Mitsuru, Tsukasa and I are in charge of the food. Tori, Hajime, Tomoya, and Midori are in charge of the decoration. The rest take care of the entertainment. Any questions?” The room remained silent except for a timid hand that raised asking for a turn to talk, “For the last time Tetsu, you cannot be in the food committee because you are a horrible cook and you would be just a bother,” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“That’s all for today, we’ll announce the place, hopefully, soon. If you have any question, ask in the group chat.”

The twins concluded the little reunion while Tsukasa and Tori were still fighting. That year the second years of Yumenosaki could organize a Christmas party, or at least they had planned really well the day. Most of them were really excited, and they even organized a Secret Santa to make things more exciting. The people had started to stand up and leave, but some of them had just gathered in little groups to talk, and Hajime was just trying to mediate between the ones that were fighting. At this moment someone covered Mitsuru’s eyes and with a cheerful musical voice.

“Hihi who I am,” Mitsuru’s heart skipped a beat the moment he recognized the voice of the blonde boy.

“Sora-chan! I thought you were talking with the people from your committee,” Sora removed his hand from Mitsuru’s face but did not put a distance between them. 

“Sora was, but we decided really fast what we wanted, Sora is going to bring tons of games from the club, it will be super fun~. But more important, I’m super impressed that you were in the food committee!”

“Ah, yeah, I thought of being in the entertainment one, but Arashi-chan-senpai gave me a great cookie recipe.” 

Sora blinked in surprise, the truth was that Mitsuru had been asking in the club a way to make Sora really happy during the party, and the result was that: cooking something. He was really nervous since then and did not want Sora to realize that. What if everything went wrong? Arashi had an important birthday-Christmas date with her boyfriend, and Adonis, he said something about being abducted by his sisters during the winter break. So, he was alone in that crusade, he could ask for help to the other people from the committee… But let’s be honest, he was not that discrete, and some people were starting to smell that he was nervous for something, amongst them the twins, that were in search and seizure of love since they started dating their Ryuseiboyfriends. If he asked them for help with the cookies, they would misinterpret everything and cook and present them as the creation of Mitsuru, and he did not want that. 

“If they were made by Mitsu-chan they will be the perfect symphony,” nice, but not nice. He wanted to make him really happy, but what if he failed? He may be sad. Or… Or… Or… He did not really know.

ANYWAY. HE HAD AN ENTIRE WEEK TO PRACTICE. IT WOULD BE FINE.

Or maybe not.

Definitely not.

Mitsuru had spent the whole week baking and the better version he got was a tray of salty cookies. They were either burned, bitter or hard as rocks. He could not stop moving around the kitchen, he just had time for the last try, if it turned out bad he would have to run to the nearest convini to buy snacks. And his friend would not be able to taste his delicious cookies, and he would not be able to see his beautiful smile and the cute dimples he has every time he did it… He wanted to see Sora happy, happy because of him. Because that is what friends wanted, to see their friends happy. Even though the feeling was not that intense with Tomoya or Hajime, or the senpais of the club. Sora was special somehow, a special friend. Just a frien- 

When the doorbell rang Mitsuru stopped moving around as well as his thread of thoughts. He was not expecting anyone, and his family was out till the next day. When he opened the door a pair of eyes as blue as the sea were waiting for him.

“BooO!” Sora made a theatrical movement as if he wanted to scare him, and Mitsuru took a step back.

“What are you doing here Sora-chan?!” his heart has begun to beat as if he was running at full speed the moment he realized the situation. 

“The last day Sora saw you, you were of a pale gray and that is really weird, so Sora was really worried and decided to come and help.”

“SORA-CHAN,” Mitsuru hugged him immediately after listening to him, “I’m really sorry, I just wanted to give you really good cookies and make you happy.” Holding Sora into his arms was calming and relieving like it was exactly what he needed. Sora put a bit of distance between them and smile.

“We can do the cookies together, and then they will be super delicious. Because Shisho always says that when you do things with the people that make your heart colorful they are even better!”

Mitsuru did not quite get the words of Sora, but his heart was getting warm for the expectation of being able to cook the cookies with him. They went inside the kitchen, that looked like there had been a battle there, but none of them paid much attention to it. Instead, Mitsuru explained the recipe and the numerous failures during the week. They started making every step carefully, first melting the butter, and mixing it with the sugar, slowly. Even though Mitsuru has done these steps, a ton of times he felt that it was different, smoother, funnier. Then they added the baking soda and salt, but when they were about to add the flour, they realize there was nowhere to be seen. They started to search for the cabinets, and in the end, they found the last package in one of the highest shelves. Young and reckless, Sora started to scale the shelf, because using a chair was not his style. The moment he reached the flour the shelf where he was standing collapsed. As fast as he could Mitsuru put himself in the way of Sora and the floor, but unluckily he was not strong enough to stop the fall and they both end up in the floor, covered with the flour they need for the cookies. None of them made any move, Sora being on top of Mitsuru it could be a really uncomfortable situation and for some reason, they were unable to move until they both burst out laughing. Seeing Sora’s laugh so openly made something inside of Mitsuru click, and as if it was the most natural thing in the world he kissed him in the corner of the mouth, but he quickly back out.

“Ah… SORRY, I didn’t mean to-“ Mitsuru’s face has started to blush.

“It’s fine”

“What?” Sora’s smile has changed, it looked somehow more mature.

“Sora likes Mitsu-chan too because Mitsu-chan makes Sora’s days colorful and bright,” and at that moment Mitsuru froze, so that was… He liked Sora… Not like a friend… That was why he just wanted to see him smile and spend time with him, and hug, and that sort of things. He smiled to match the other boy’s smile.

“That’s right, I like you Sora-chan,” Mitsuru took advantage of his position and hugged Sora once again. 

And they remained there, hugging and laughing until the clock marked the time to go to the party. They did not have any cookies to bring there, but that was the start of the sweetest days for them.

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is really funny for me. I mean, the day I saw my gift I was like: Oh, this @ sounds familiar, and this card...Wait, I'M HER SS, BUT SHE IS MY SS TOO?!  
> So, I really, REALLY hope you like this as much as I liked your fic. And sorry for not writing NaruMika, I know it's your main ship, but this idea came to my mind when I saw the prompt.  
> Enjoy the rest of the year, and have a nice 2019!


End file.
